Winter Break and Chocolate Cake
by Behindmybooks
Summary: Hermione wanted to do something different for the winter break. She wanted to change for at least a few weeks. That's why she has decided to stay at Hogwarts for the winter break... and she's surprised to find Malfoy stayed too. /one shot/two shot. Dramione.


It was epic.

Hermione Granger didn't want to read.

THE Hermione Granger couldn't stand reading another page from another book.

You can't blame her, she read all the books she could on the first week of winter break.

She still had left some books she had due the week after winter break, but she refused to read them. That's right, _**she**_** refused.**

Because she couldn't _stand reading._

If her friends would have stayed with her, they would have freaked out.

Harry would have gasped and repeated "What?" over and over again.

Ron would have fainted, fearing that if Hermione didn't read the books, she would not be able to review them for him an hour before the test.

But she couldn't care less. The decision was final: she wouldn't read another page for the rest of the winter break.

She stayed at Hogwarts to escape everything. And sure, reading is a way to escape reality, but she wanted to escape in a _different way._

She usually just hid behind her books. But she was sick and tired of that.

Not of escaping of course, but of always doing it the same way.

She figured out that staying at Hogwarts, would give her the freedom she was looking for. At least just for a few weeks, then she would be the same Hermione.

Hermione _bookworm_ Granger.

Just a few weeks, that's all she needed.

_"Just think of the possibilities, Hermione."_ She said to herself one day, while walking around the common room, _"You can draw, jump, bewitch Filch's cat, shout. Hell, you can even try on playing Quidditch!"_

Until then, she had just came out of the common room to eat. And she went to the great Hall before everyone else who had stayed in the castle, just so she could not talk to anyone.

She doesn't even know who else (that she knew) had stayed for winter break.

She only knew two third grades and three first graders had stayed on Gryffindor. But no one she could actually _talk to._

Hesitating, she stepped out of Gryffindor's common room, holding her wand tightly.

What could she do first?

There was a world of possibilities, yet she couldn't name any.

She walked through the corridors nervously, always looking behind her.

After an hour and a half, her legs were begging her to sit down.

"This was stupid." She said out loud.

But just before she could turn again towards the common room, a sound came flying through the air and into her ears.

_"Meow."_

It was none other than Filch's cat.

With a smirk plastered on her lips, she turned around to face the feline.

It was licking its paw peacefully. It then turned around and continued its way, not even turning to look at Hermione.

She stayed there a few seconds. She couldn't help but hesitate.

What if she got caught?

"Screw them." She muttered as she followed the cat silently.

She decided that the cat had no mercy on her on the last years, therefore she shall not have any mercy for the cat either.

Her hands were shaking and her heart was beating hard against her chest.

She was feeling guilty, scared and she wanted to throw up, nut especially, she was _excited._

Oh the things she could do to that cat.

But although she wanted to drown the cat on a pool of its own chocolate, she decided to do something simple.

As it was her first prank _ever, _and she didn't want to screw up.

She would just paint her, a bright Gryffindor red.

She hold in a chuckle.

As she had imagined earlier, if her friends were there, they would have freaked out.

Ron would have fainted, again.

While Fred and George would look at her proudly and say: "They grow up so fast."

The cat behind her stopped, and Hermione, fearing she had been caught, jumped behind a wall.

She peeked a little and saw the cat sitting lazily many feet away from her.

Steps were coming closer from the opposite corridor, it was probably Filch.

That was her chance.

Probably the only clear shot she would have, so she raised her wand and pointed towards the evil cat.

"What are you doing, Granger?" a voice behind her made her jump.

She turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy, leaning against the wall, smirking.

She turned to see that, to her surprise, not only was Filch's cat tainted in red, but Filch himself!

"Malfoy you prick!" She said as she heard Filch's angry voice.

She thought of running, leaving Malfoy to deal with the angry Filch, but she thought it twice, considering that Malfoy would give her away.

She groaned, not happy with the idea, and grabbed Malfoy's hand, dragging him with him.

"What the hell, Granger!" He hissed.

"Just run, you idiot!" She said, "Run!"

Turning back she saw that Filch was nowhere to be seen, yet.

That just terrified her even more.

She kept running until she was out of breath. She then stopped, pressing her back against the wall and letting go of Malfoy's hand.

Malfoy turned to her, and she prepared herself for the insults she was about to get.

"What the hell, Granger?" He asked her, gasping for air.

"Just shut up and go on with your life." She snapped as she stood up straight and turned to leave, but Malfoy stopped her by standing in front of her, blocking her path.

"Oh come on, mudblood. You can't expect me to just leave with the fact that you just dragged me around the castle." He said, "Why were you running away from Filch?"

Her heart was pounding against her chest. That's it, this was the end. She was busted.

A smirk played across Malfoy's lips, "What were you doing, Granger?"

She looked down, thinking of an excuse.

"Oh my... Is it what I'm thinking?" Malfoy asked, smirking. "Did Hermione Granger pulled a prank on Filch?"

She looked back up, "Shut up, Malfoy." She then turned around to leave.

But Malfoy wouldn't let this slip out of his hands so easily.

You don't see this every day.

Granger, I correct myself: THE Hermione Granger pulled a prank! On Filch!

"Someone call the news!" He said dramatically, "Hermione Granger broke a rule!"

Her cheeks flushed and she turned around, angrier than ever.

What if she broke a rule?

What was so astonishing about it?

She was about to insult him with all the energy of her body when a voice interrupted her.

"Miss Granger!"

Her skin went pale as she turned around to see McGonagall, running hurriedly towards them. Behind her was Filch, covered in red paint.

Malfoy chuckled behind her, "Well, at least it was a good prank."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." She said when she reached them.

"It was them, professor! They did this to me and my poor cat!" Filch whined.

"Is that true, Miss Granger?" She asked.

Hermione looked down and nodded ashamed, her very first prank turned out to be a complete disaster.

"Thirty points will be taken from Gryffindor and Slytherin." She said, "And you'll both get detention."

"What? But I didn't-" Malfoy started, but McGonagall cut him off.

"Don't complain Mr. Malfoy, or I'll take another ten points from Slytherin." She warned.

"But its winter break, we can't be in detention!" Hermione complained.

"Oh yes you can Miss Granger. You detention will be this Friday and its final." She said, "Good evening."

And with that she turned and left.

Filch looked at them evilly before running after McGonagall.

"Oh great! Look what you've done Granger!"

She wanted to argue, but she knew it was her fault.

But she didn't feel guilty though, as Malfoy would waste his Friday too.

"Whatever." She said as she walked to Gryffindor's common room, leaving Malfoy confused, surprised and angry.

Friday morning was boring for Hermione. She ran out of things to do.

She did all kind of things: She painted, she ate, she danced… hell she even sang even though she doesn't have the prettiest voice.

But she knew she had to go to detention, so she forced herself out of bed and went unwillingly to the Defense against Dark arts room, where detention will be held.

She was scared, she had never been on detention before, but in some way she was also excited.

When she entered, Malfoy was already sitting there, arms crossed and with a blank stare.

"Miss Granger, sit down." McGonagall said.

She hadn't noticed she was there.

Hermione walked slowly to sit the most far away she could from Malfoy.

"You know the rules Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said.

"Yeah whatever." Malfoy groaned.

"As for you Miss Granger, you need to know you can't leave until five ó clock." She said, turning to Hermione, who had no idea what detention was like, "Any attempt of leaving the room before that hour will be punished."

Hermione's throat was dry, but she could manage to gulp hard.

"Am I clear?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione nodded, looking down.

McGonagall opened the door to leave, but before she closed it she said: "Think about your actions."

She then closed the door, leaving an awkward silence between the two teenagers.

She sighed nervously and tried to focus on something.

Anything that could keep her thoughts from the blond Slytherin.

She concentrated on the big clock on the wall.

"Why did you did it?" Malfoy asked suddenly.

"Huh?" She asked, taking her eyes from the big clock to him.

"Why did you paint Filch's cat?" He asked.

"Oh… uh… for the same reason I stayed for the winter break." She answered.

"And what was that, May I ask?" He said, turning to face her, his grey eyes focused on her brown ones.

She stayed silent for a minute, deciding whether she should tell him or not.

"I wanted to escape… to be different for at least a few weeks." She answered finally, "And I thought that at Hogwarts I could do that."

For a minute, she thought he would burst out laughing, but he didn't. He just nodded and turned around.

"And why did you stay?" She dared to ask.

"Same." He answered simply, "I wanted to escape from my family."

She nodded, not knowing what to say.

"His face was priceless." Malfoy laughed silently.

She looked at him confused.

"Filch's face." He said.

"Oh…" She said, now that she thought about it, Filch's face was quite funny. "Yeah… it was."

"It looked like if his eyes were about to pop out of his head!" He laughed, harder now, "He looked like a giant tomato!"

"Oh don't say that, that color made his eyes pop out even more!" She giggled and Malfoy burst out laughing.

She wondered why he was being nice to her.

She had never saw him like that.

Laughing at one of _her jokes!_

But Malfoy was really enjoying laughing with her, even if she questioned it.

He thought there was no use on being rude to her if no one was around.

They kept telling jokes about Filch's face until there were tears streaming down both of their cheeks.

"You know what, Granger?" Malfoy said and she looked up at him. "We should do this more often."

"Do what?"

"Getting in trouble." He smirked.

"Oh no… no… we could get expelled!" She said horrified.

"Oh come on, didn't you stay here for changes?" asked Malfoy, "Is the little mudblood scared?"

"I'm not scared!" She said firmly.

"Oh yes you are." He said getting closer.

"No I'm not," She said. "You get in trouble, I will not."

"What if I forced you?" He said, standing right in front of her.

"You can't force me." She said firmly but she stepped back because the distance between them was getting short.

"Oh but what if I do force you?" He said stepping forwards, "Come on, we will be both here for the rest of the winter break, we will get lonely and bored. I'm willing to even be with a mudblood."

He faked being stabbed in the chest.

"What if I bewitched you to leave me alone?" She said.

"What if I followed you?"

"What if kick you?"

"What if I kissed you?" He smirked.

She looked at him terrified. Did he just say what she thinks he said?

"I'd slap you." She answered.

He chuckled dryly, "Oh I've had forgotten how good it feels to frighten Granger!"

She sighed in relief; he wasn't serious.

"Calm down Granger, I don't want to kiss you."

She looked at the clock, one minute till five.

"Well, I guess I got to get going." She said as she walked to the door.

"Granger." Malfoy called.

She turned around.

"Meet me at the Great Hall for breakfast, tomorrow." He said as he walked past her.

"Oh and Granger?" He said turning around.

She looked at her.

"I still hate you." He smirked and left the room.

What the hell did just happened?

Did she just made plans with Draco Malfoy?

The next morning, Hermione woke up with a strange feeling.

She couldn't name it, she just had it.

She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

_"__Maybe I should stay here," _She thought, _"After all, it's Malfoy we're talking about."_

But she didn't stay.

Deep inside her, she wanted to hear what he wanted to say on that cold December morning, on the Great Hall.

So she went.

It took him a good half an hour to arrive.

She was alone in the Gryffindor table, staring at some Ravenclaws that were chatting on their table.

She had the sudden wish that Ron and Harry had stayed with her.

"Can we sit in the Slytherin table?" Malfoy asked, looking down at her.

She looked up at him.

"What is wrong with the Gryffindor table?" She asked frowning.

"That it is _the Gryffindor table_." He answered.

"Oh come on, there is no difference." She replied, bringing her orange juice to her lips and taking a sip.

"There might not be a difference for _you_, but there is hell a lot of difference for _me_." He whined.

"Right." She said, she had to remember she was talking to Draco Malfoy, and he would not sit on the Gryffindor table for all the money of the world.

She took her glass of orange juice and stood up.

"Thank you." He said, smirking.

"Very mature Malfoy, very mature." She sighed.

She followed the blond to the Slytherin table, which was _fortunately empty_.

He sat down and she sat down next to him.

He took a plate of cereal and a spoon.

"So…" She sighed while he ate a spoonful of cereal.

"So?" He asked swallowing.

"Why did you want me to meet you here-"

"Oh that! Right, right." He said shaking his spoon in the air, "Just think… all the things we could do. You think tainting Filch was funny? Wait until we put a real badger on the Hufflepuff's common room, I heard only first graders stayed this year, imagine their faces when they walk in and-"

"That's rude." She interrupted.

He pointed at her with his spoon, "But it's funny."

"Could we do something funny that doesn't involve first graders?" She asked.

He sighed, "Fine…"

She crossed her arms over the table, waiting for him to name a prank.

He suddenly gasped and threw his spoon, making the cereal splash and making her wet.

She gasped, "Malfoy!-"

"I got it!" He yelled in victory.

He stood up and looked down at Hermione, "Meet me at the Quidditch pitch in two hours, be sure to bring a rope and a broom."

He then ran, leaving a confused and wet Hermione.

Why in the world would he want a broom and a rope?

_"__This can't be good…"_

Hermione stood in the middle of the field, with the rope and the room Malfoy had asked.

Why oh why had she done it?

What was she thinking?

She will get detention, and with none other than Malfoy.

But that is what she wanted right?

To change.

Escape everything.

Though she didn't expect that doing pranks with Malfoy would be her way of escape.

She held the broom tightly, making her knuckles turn white.

"Granger!" Someone yelled.

She knew it was Malfoy, and she prepared herself for the surprise she would have when she turned around.

And when she did she gasped.

There stood Malfoy, breathless, with various bleeding scratches on his face, and holding a cat on his arms.

"I've got the cat." He said proudly.

Her gaze lowered to the struggling cat in his arms.

"Please tell me that's not Filch's cat." She pleaded.

"Okay, I won't tell you." He smirked, "Just hand me that rope."

He snatched the rope of her hands and tied it around the cat's tail.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Wait and see…" He said as he tied the other end to the broom.

Realization hit her.

"Don't you think the poor cat has had enough?" She said, noticing the cat had still red paint in her fur.

"Oh no, this is personal." He whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"It's for something this fucking cat did to me when I was in second grade." He said.

He looked the cat in the eyes, "You deserve more than this you prick, but I have sympathy for your evil soul."

Hermione chuckled and decided to help Malfoy with his 'revenge'.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded and pointed her wand to the broom, which went flying, dragging the cat with it.

She burst out laughing, and so did Malfoy.

"And now?" She asked between laughs.

"Now? Now we run." He said as he took her hand and dragged her along.

They stopped in front Gryffindor's common room, gasping for air.

"That was hilarious." Malfoy said, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Yes it was." She said between laughs.

She stood up straight and sighed, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Granger."

"Bye, Malfoy."

She entered to the common room after saying the password.

She chuckled lightly, imagining Filch's face when he saw his cat flying around the castle, dragged by a broom.

She never thought she could have such a good time with Malfoy.

_"__Today was a good day." _She decided.

The next two days were a living hell for Hermione Granger.

Every time she heard a noise behind her, she jumped and almost screamed, imagining professor McGonagall with the rope and the broom in her hands, and a disappointed look in her face.

But three days after her very second prank, her nightmare came true.

"Miss Granger?" Someone said behind her, and she jumped.

When she turned around she saw what she had imagined the past two days. Except that, instead of holding the broom and the rope, McGonagall was grabbing Malfoy's arm tightly.

"Hey Granger." He said.

Her face went pale.

Busted.

Again.

"Come with me." McGonagall said angrily, letting go of Malfoy's arm.

She gulped hard and followed the professor.

_"__I'm sooo dead."_

McGonagall walked a few feet in front of them.

"Hufflepuff's first grader gave us away, in case you were wondering." Malfoy whispered to her suddenly, "He overheard our conversation at the Great Hall, and feared he would wake up with a badger on his face."

She didn't respond, she was too scared. It wasn't her first time in detention but her second!

She would totally get expelled.

"Of course now, he _is_ going to wake up with a badger on his face one of these days." Malfoy chuckled.

"How can you be so calm?!" She snapped, "We could get expelled!"

"Expelled? Neh…" He said simply, "It's just Filch's cat, it's not like we put the magical world in danger."

That gave her a little peace, but she was still terrified.

McGonagall led them to her office, where she yelled at them.

"I could expect this from Mr. Malfoy, but you Miss Granger? It's disappointing." She said, "Fifty points will be taken from Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Hermione nodded ashamed, while Malfoy seemed to be totally fine with it.

"And you'll have detention tomorrow, and it will be longer than usual." She concluded.

Hermione looked at her horrified, "But tomorrow is Christmas Eve!"

McGonagall looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry Miss Granger, you should have thought about your actions."

Hermione ignored Malfoy for the rest of the day. As a result, he kept calling her "mudblood."

She was devastated.

She wouldn't have her Christmas party, she would be stuck with Malfoy.

The next day, Hermione went to Hogsmade and bought every candy, party object and Christmas decoration she could.

She will have her Christmas party, one way or another.

So when she walked in, carrying all those things, Malfoy was astonished.

"Help me decorate, you idiot." She said, putting a little tree on a table, "We will have out Christmas party, one way or another."

Malfoy helped her decorate.

They moved all the tables and chairs and put all the candy and food Hermione brought in the middle.

With a flick of her wand, she decorated the little Christmas tree.

When they were finished, it was already getting dark outside.

The door flew open and McGonagall entered the room.

Malfoy and Hermione froze, fearing she would throw all their decorations away.

"I love what you did with the room." She said.

"Oh… really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes! I came here to give you a little present, since you both will be here." She said, and behind her appeared Hagrid, carrying a _gigantic_ chocolate cake.

"Oh my God…" Hermione whispered, "T-Thank you, professor."

"You're welcome Miss Granger have fun." She said and turned, "Thank you, Hagrid."

"No problem, professor." He said.

He then turned to Hermione, "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

"Merry Christmas, Hagrid." She smiled.

Hagrid turned to Malfoy angrily, "Don't you dare do something to her." He said before leaving the room.

Hermione chuckled and turned to admire the gigantic cake, "It's enormous…"

"That's the biggest cake I've ever seen." Malfoy said.

"Well, let's have a Christmas party!" Hermione said as she went to grab a candy and offered one to Malfoy.

"Why are you doing this?" Malfoy asked, taking the candy.

"I don't care if you hate me or not, Malfoy. Today is Christmas eve." She said simply.

He nodded and took a bite from his candy.

She sat on the floor and he sat next to her.

"What should we do now?" Malfoy sighed.

"We should play something." She said.

"Like what?"

"Um… what about we ask each other questions?"

"That sounds boring."

"You have a better idea?"

"Okay, okay… You start."

"Um…" She said, thinking of what should she ask him, "What's your favorite Christmas carol?"

"Seriously?" He asked.

"What? It's a question, now answer."

"I don't have one." He said looking away.

"Oh come on, you need to have one!" She said.

"Um… I don't know 'Oh Christmas tree'?"

"Oh I love that song!" She said.

"Right, it's my turn," He said before she could start singing it, "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Hermione's eyes widen, "That's personal!"

"But it's a question." He smirked.

"I'm going to get some cake." She said, standing up.

"Oh come on Granger, answer."

She ignored him and went to serve herself a piece of cake.

"Granger…"

She took a bite of the cake and gasped.

"What?!" Malfoy asked.

"This is the best chocolate cake I've ever tasted!" She yelled.

"Dammit Granger, I thought you were choking!"

She took another bite of her cake, "You have to taste it!"

Malfoy looked at her confused, but did as he was told.

After half an hour, they were jumping around, praising the glorious chocolate cake.

"This is the best shit ever!" Malfoy said.

"You have chocolate all over your mouth!" Hermione laughed.

"What?" He said, trying to clean his mouth with his sleeve.

"But it's too much chocolate…" She sighed.

"Yeah… I want something else to eat." Malfoy said.

He turned to Hermione, eyes sparkling, "Let's take something from the Great Hall!"

"You never learn, do you?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on, they will never notice! They'll be all drunk when-"

"No."

"Come on Granger."

"No."

"Please?"

"Did you just say 'Please'?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes."

"Still no."

"If they ask, I'll tell them I took you hostage."

Hermione looked at him in the eyes and tried to see whether he was lying or not. Either way, she accepted.

And she followed Malfoy out of the room.

Why?

She didn't know.

She never knew.

Maybe it was because of all the chocolate in her system.

And maybe because deep inside her, she liked his company.

The music became louder and louder as they approached the Great Hall.

They peeked a little.

"What should we take?" Malfoy asked. "A turkey?"

"No!" Hermione whispered back, "Something small."

"Come on, they have like sixteen turkeys."

"Take whatever you want, just don't blame me when they notice a floating turkey."

It was hard, really hard for Draco to bring the turkey with his wand, but he finally succeed.

Hermione took the turkey, "Let's get out of here."

"No wait, wait, wait, wait…" Draco whispered, "There he is."

"Who?"

"The Hufflepuff first grader that gave us away." Malfoy said.

"Malfoy, _let it go_…" She groaned. It seemed like the turkey was getting heavier by the minute.

"Oh yeah you asshole, enjoy your turkey while it's not a living badger." He smirked as he raised his wand.

"No!" She said and somehow, managed to stop his hand.

"Let's get out of here, you'll have your revenge later." Hermione begged, fearing the turkey would fall.

"Fine." He sighed and helped Hermione with the turkey.

When they reached the room, they closed the door behind them and sighed in relief.

"Now Granger, you can't tell me that wasn't exciting." Malfoy told her.

The music from the Great Hall could be heard.

"Well… yeah…" She said, finally releasing her arms from the heavy turkey, leaving all the weight to Malfoy.

"Well… let's eat."

They ate the turkey in silence, but in a happy silence.

Hermione had the Christmas party she wanted so much and Draco finally found someone his age to celebrate Christmas with.

Malfoy stood up suddenly and offered a hand to her, "May I have this dance?"

Hermione stared at his hand astonished.

Did **_The Draco Malfoy _**wanted to dance with her?

"Come on, I don't bite." He _smiled._

"I-I don't k-know how to dance."

"Don't worry."

And she took his hand, ignoring the fact that Ron would faint for the 3th time and Harry would stop talking to her.

He put a hand on her waist, making her jump a little and led her hand to his shoulder.

They started moving slowly, at the rhythm of the music that came from the Great Hall.

Without know why, she rested her head on his chest.

"You know what, Granger?" he asked.

"Mm?" She mumbled.

"I think you're secretly attracted to me." He said.

She let go of him and looked at him shocked.

"What? Of course not!"

"Mm… I think you do." He smirked.

"It's disgusting."

"So you don't mind if I stand… this close?" He said, pulling her to him.

"Yes, Yes I mind. I don't want you this close to me. You're disgusting."

He chuckled and glanced at her lips.

Leaning in, he took her chin and lift it gently, so she was staring into her eyes.

Their lips were inches apart, but Hermione pulled herself away from him and adapted the position they had when they were dancing.

He smiled and patted his chest, so she rested her head on his chest once again.

They danced silently for a couple of minutes.

"You do know we'll act like nothing of this happened when classes start again, right?" He said.

"Yeah…" She said softly, enjoying the warmness of his chest.

"And that we'll hate each other again," He said, "And act like we never actually enjoyed each other's company."

She nodded in his chest.

"But for now…" He said, as he lifted her chin gently and kissed her.

Oh how long had he been waiting for this.

_**Hate it? love it? please let me know.**_

_**I'll make an epilogue later if you like this**_** :)**


End file.
